


Christmas Questionnaire

by Remote45



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Christmas Smut, F/M, Multiple Partners, POV Second Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remote45/pseuds/Remote45
Summary: A shady invite finds it way to you. Against your better judgement, you decide to follow to see where it leads you. What comes from it is definitely not something you expected.(Story takes place in a male 2nd person view)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Questionnaire

**Christmas Questionnaire:**

**Congratulations! You have been randomly selected to receive a very special gift! Please come on down to our shop to claim it, no strings attached!**

The invitation itself seemed fishy, but the building that the note insisted you come to only added to the growing suspicion. The building looked rather ransacked and decrepit from the outset, it was a wonder how it stayed up. Despite how damaged it appeared, the lack of holes in the frame alleviated a fraction of the worry felt. Still, its lack of windows and the fact it had one door set of some red flags for sure. As you approached the door, your nerves began to grow. Why did you come out here? Is it really a good idea to go inside a shady building? If you die from this, would people think of it as natural selection? These thoughts and more passed through your mind as you knocked on the door.

No answer.

You attempt another knock against the door.

No answer.

Despite how appealing turning tail and leaving would be, you go against your better judgment, deciding to knock one more time before departing. After all, if there's no response the first two times, there's no way something would happen a third ti-

A sheet of paper slides from under the door. You glance around quickly, your nerves amping up as you grab it from your feet. 

**Before we begin, it's important that you answer a few questions to determine which girl you will see. Each question has points corresponding to it. More points doesn't correspond to a better prize, but more so who you match with best. Once you are done, tally up your points and CTRL+F to see who you get.**

CTRL+F? Did they just print out some cookie cutter quiz from online onto the paper? You dismiss it, deciding to play along and answer the questions.

**Question 1: What Personality are you attracted to?**

**1.Naughty and Flirtatious**

**2.Rigid and Serious**

**3.Playful and Sweet**

**Question 2: What is your preferred body type?**

**1.Curvaceous**

**2.The median of the two**

**3.Slender**

**Question 3: Preferred cup size?**

**1.Tig ol' Bitties**

**2.Medium sized bust**

**3.Flat or Small chest**

**Question 4: What is your preferred age for them to be?**

**1.Mid to Late Adulthood**

**2.Early Adulthood**

**3.Jail is just a room**

**Question 5: The characters shown off will be in special costumes. What is your preferred skin to costume ratio?**

**1.Love the skin**

**2.Adequate amounts of both**

**3.Love the costumes**

You finish picking out your questions, circling what you like best with a pen you happened to have on standby. What did it mean by 'Characters'? You also noted how it asked what type of women you were in to. Was this some secret underground brothel? 

**That will be all for questions. Your score is determined by which number you chose. (All 1 options are worth 1 point, 2 options are worth 3 points and 3 options worth 6 points.) Tally up your final score and see which category your score lines up with.**

**(5-10 = Promiscuous Parent) #**

**(11-15 = Favorable Fortune) @**

**(16-20 = Serious Sister) $**

**(21-25 = Adorable Aide) %**

**(26-30 = Scholarly Scamp) &**

**In order to get to the character you have been assigned to, CTRL+F the symbol by your respective character title, or just scroll until you reach that symbol.**

Again with the bizarre internet lingo. Who was going to follow through with instructions like that anyway? You slip the paper back under the door, hoping that this wouldn't end with your demise.

**(CTRL+F to your symbol now)**

**(Promiscuous Parent) #**

  
  


It took a moment, but the door clicked open, creaking slowly as the light from outside the door filtered in, clearing away some of the darkness inside. You stepped in, looking around the darkness in hopes you would see something. The illumination behind you suddenly vanished, the sound of a door slamming echoing from behind you.

  
  


Well… Crap.

  
  


You put up your guard, looking around the darkness in hopes to catch whatever hid behind it. The sudden low glow of lights caught your eye instead. Looking to it, a row of candles surrounded a round bed, lined with christmas themed patterns, such as a red blanket, contrasting scarlet and green pillows, and a busty Milf laying on top of th-

  
  


Wait, what? Busty Milf?

  
  


"What's the matter, honey? Do you not like your gift?" She asked, her voice a clear invitation to join.

  
  


Your cautious approach became less guarded the closer you got. Details began to get clearer, such as her tanned skin, her long blonde hair, her blue eyes…

  
  


The double D's practically bursting from her fur lined bra. Not only that, but the bra itself seemed… lower than normal. Was it half cupped? 

  
  


Now that you did get closer, she reminded you of someone. Someone fictional. But it couldn't possibly be…

  
  


"Surprised to have the acclaimed Jessie Maye for the main course? I know I would be if I were you…"

  
  


No way. There was no way that something like this could happen. You refused to believe it. But the longer you stared at her, the more it became apparent your doubt was unfounded. Her lovely legs stretched across the bed, being wrapped in patterned red stockings and black calf high boots, both of which had white fur lining the tops of the accessories.

  
  


Jessie got on her knees, her body sinking into the bed slightly as she outstretched a hand for you to join her. "Normally I would get paid for indulging in this sort of thing… but for you honey, I'll make an exception…" her finger wagged you to climb on, making you notice the red fur lined gloves she wore stretched all the way to her elbows.

  
  


That position she was in… it allowed you to see the tiny piece of cloth protecting her pussy. The tight, red thong held white fur over the top, with stains on it showing how eager she was. 

  
  


You gulp as you approach, noting how the low light accentuated her lovely figure. You began to remove your clothing, allowing the adult actress to gawk at your figure. But her eyes stared at one spot in particular, waiting with bated breath for your member to be unleashed. Once it was unsheathed, a sharp gasp escaped her. 

  
  


"My Goodness, you are rather 'well endowed' down there, aren't you, baby?" She teased, awaiting for your presence on the bed. Just before you could get on the bed, Jessie grabbed your thick shaft, eyeing up the growing erection. "My, my, I didn't think it could get any bigger… your sure are full of surprises, honey." She slowly stroked your member, her sensual look focused in on your cock. Each caress of your dick brought shivers up your spine, her time as a porn star showing her abilities were not just for show. Her strokes were slow, but had a sense of finesse to it. Your breath became more audible with each passing moment, bringing a smile to the Mother's face. Her gloved thumb ran circles around your tip, smearing pre-cum along your shaft. 

  
  


Jessie licked her lips. Her strokes became more determined, using both hands to rub your length. Her hands didn't coordinate with each other. Rather, they worked on their own spots along your cock. One hand would slowly rub one end, while the other went ballistic with its strokes. Her methods would change up constantly, keeping you on your toes and bringing you closer to your limit. It felt incredible for you, the suddenness of each movement being a blessing on your erection… yet a curse as well.

  
  


Her constant changing methods got you close to a climax. But like a carrot on a stick, your release evaded you as well. Her smug grin your way was a clear indication that she knew this. Was she enjoying watching your squirm, or was she building you up for something grander? 

  
  


Her hands halted their strokes, removing themselves from your throbbing erection. "That should be enough for now…" she teased. The need to climax was great, but you held off from taking her head and forcing it down your shaft. Mostly because she was already in the process of that. 

  
  


Her mouth wrapped tightly around your tip. Her tongue swirled around, protruding ever so slightly from her fat lips. An audible groan escaped you, the feeling to cum then and there being strong. But you held off, trying to evade it as long as possible. Your willpower paid off, allowing Jessie to keep at it. Her idle head began to bob along your shaft, the Mother's cheeks stretching across your penis. 

  
  


Her movements had much more spirit than her hands prior, a feeling you were thankful for. It didn't take long for the Mom's chin to reach your balls, a feat which she prided herself on. Her bobbing movements became relatively quick, her spit polishing your cock as if it were a mirror. Her tongue traced the bottom of your penis, the cherry on top of her warm cavity. Her throat greeted your erection constantly, constricting and constraining your member with each thrust. 

  
  


Your teeth grit together as you tried to hold back on your climax. Unfortunately, it was no use. Your cock began to shoot spunk into her cavity and down her taut throat, making Jessie's eyes widen. But the flow of sperm didn't deter her efforts, with her bobbing keeping a steady flow despite the hefty amount filling her gullet. The seed that shot in her mouth churned as she continued her efforts on your dick, allowing the last of your seed to spill onto her tongue. 

  
  


Once your climax seemed finished, she let go of your member in her mouth. She opened her jaw wide, allowing you to see the exuberant amount of fluid you poured into her. She swallowed the large load, a satisfied 'ahh!' Leaving her lips as she did. She looked to you, seeing how out of breath her efforts left you. She gave you a naughty grin. "Seems like surprises aren't the only thing you're filled with…" she cooed, moving backward on the bed. She laid on her back, spreading her legs for you to see how drenched she was. "Surely you'll fill me with… surprises…" 

  
  


Her eagerness for another child left you speechless, but happy to comply. You felt your penis beginning to erect at the sight of her gorgeous figure, allowing you to go for a second round. 

  
  


The small thong covering her snatch was losing its bright red hue, her abundant juices coating the entire piece with anticipation. You move it to the side, allowing your eyes to gaze upon the perfect pussy presented. Jessie bit her bottom lip, her excitement becoming discernible to you. You wasted no time getting your erection lined up to her entrance, ready to enter her ready twat at a moments notice.

  
  


You slide in slowly, a satisfied mewl leaving the Porn star's lips as you put more of your girth inside. The fit is a little tight, but feels all the better for it as you slowly thrust your hips to her shapely ass. Your hands find leverage on Jessie's knees, allowing you to find a slow, steady rhythm for your hips. 

  
  


"Mmmm… Just like that, Baby…" she moaned, returning your thrusts with small ones of her own. The feeling of her walls were great on your cock, as her days of a Porn star trained her twat to react accordingly to the movements of any man. It knew when to cling tightly around your shaft and when to hold back, allowing your dick to stay primed for as long as she allowed. You hunch your body over, allowing you to pick up speed on her cunt. She shuddered at your sudden increase, her lipped smile prying open to show her satisfied grin. The sudden rush you gave her twat caused her to lose focus, making her folds cling to your shaft like a vice. 

  
  


Or at least, that's what you thought at first.

  
  


Another thrust in that direction caused the same effect, with a suppressed moan trying not to leave the Mother's mouth. It all clicked together. You found her weak spot. You take your hands off her knees, instead placing them beside the Mother's body. As soon as you got into position, you let loose, thrusting into her cunt like there was no tomorrow. Jessie's eyes shot wide open, her seductive expression breaking into one of complete surprise. Her light moans shifted into loud, guttural ones, a sure sign you were doing your job well. You dug your dick deep into her snatch, consistently striking her weak spot. The assault on her senses dulled her other feelings, with pleasure being the only thing going through her mind.

  
  


Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes fixated on you, her constant panting reminiscent of a bitch in heat. Her hands wrapped around one of your wrists, her attempts to pull your hand to her lackluster. You decide to lift it, allowing her hand to guide yours to her bosom. You got the message, pulling down the scanty bra to let her hefty bits bounce out, recoiling with each hip thrust you gave her. Your palm presses against the bare breast, squeezing it to elicit loud howls from the Mother. Her body writhed with each pump of your dick, the bliss building through her body making her squirm uncontrollably. 

  
  


"Nnnmmmpphh… R-Right there, B-Baby!~" she yelled, managing to get it out between moans and mewls. Her legs lurched behind you, interlocking themselves as to not allow you to escape. 

  
  


Escaping was not on your mind, however. Far from it. You didn't care about the possible consequences. This felt far too good to give up. Her pussy clamped down on your cock constantly, trying to drain all of your sperm deep within. Her walls massaged your entire cock as it clenched down, egging you on to unload. That urge grew each time your tip kissed her womb, as well as each time she screamed out in pleasure. 

  
  


Ultimately, you couldn't hold back anymore. You thrust deep into her twat, spunk coating her walls and filling her ready womb. A sense of euphoria rushed up from Jessie's spine, making her arch back on the bed as her juices poured from her cunt. Her hands gripped the bed sheet tightly as her legs squeezed your body like a lifeline. Her eyes seemed to cross for a moment, a sure sign that you fucked her silly. 

  
  


It took a moment for both of you to get off your high. Once your shaft became flaccid, you pulled out from her tight pussy, your 'surprise' secreting from her twat like honey. Her ragged heavy breaths became more steady with each passing second, allowing her to speak. 

  
  


"My, My…" she began, swiping strands of her hair from her face. "...That was quite the experience…" she giggled, her legs pulling you closer "... I'm sure if the others can wait… what do you say, Dearie?" 

  
  


Others? There were more? Were they also…

  
  


Nevermind, that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was Jessie. Another round wouldn't hurt. And then another, and another, and another...

  
  


**(Favorable Fortune) @**

  
  


An audible click rang from the door, with it slowly sliding open. The invitation to enter was shady enough, but the lack of illumination inside made it all the more questionable. Despite that, you head in, hoping that some lights above would flicker on. As soon as you made some distance from the door, it slammed behind you, bathing you in the darkness of the room. 

  
  


As you mentally beat yourself over doing something so stupid, you hold your fists up, ready to fight anything that may try to strike in the mask of darkness. 

  
  


Any figures in the darkness never struck, however. Instead, a dim glow began to form behind you. You turn to see what it could be. In the distance, you see candles lining a circular Christmas themed bed. The red sheets complimented the green pillows nicely, while matching the scarlet pillows. But one thing stuck out from the assortment of Christmas themed decor. A dark skinned girl sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing.

  
  


Well, almost nothing. But that didn't matter right now. You take a few steps forward, keeping your guard up as you approached. Upon closer inspection, the girl seemed… familiar? 

  
  


"I foresaw that I would be chosen…" she began, her strong yet gentle tone seemed familiar to you… 

  
  


You approached with less caution, your curiosity taking drive of you as you began to see features of her. Her long, black hair obscured the bed partially, helping not only show of her curves, but helped bring out the things she was wearing. She was wearing clothing, but not much. A red busty top wrapped around her stomach, exposing her breasts to the air around her. The thing lacked straps, instead sporting white fur lining around the top and bottom. Her main 'lady part' was being covered by a pair of red panties, but barely did the job in obscuring it, not leaving much up to imagination.

  
  


Her legs crossed as you came closer, a warm smile welcoming you as you gawked at the girl's lovely figure. Her fur lined red heels stretched up to her knees, only being beaten in length by the black stockings below them. And like a cherry on top of a sundae, she wore a little santa hat. "I'm sure you already know, but my name is Verica."

  
  


Verica? As in Verica from Dragalia Lost? That shouldn't be possible, she's not a real person. And yet…

  
  


With the exception of the risque outfit, this person fit her description from head to toe. Honestly, it shouldn't be possible for her to be here. But questions such as these didn't come to the forefront of your mind. Rather, it was more focused on the gorgeous fortune teller in front of you.

  
  


"I shall be the on serving you today." She added, scooting back onto the bed. Her red gloved hand motioned for you to join, making you rather eager to follow through. You take off your clothes in a flash, discarding them across the dimly lit floor. Your erection stood high, ready for some sort of action to befall it. 

  
  


Joining her on the bed, you lean in close to her face, almost as if inspecting if she was real. The kiss she planted on your lips was proof enough that this was legitimate. The sudden peck on the lips sent shivers down your spine, with said shivers reverberating back up as her gloved hands traced your erection. She sat on the bed, legs crossed as she felt up your penis. Her hands were rather skilled, treating your cock as if it were a crystal ball of sorts. The addition of the gloves white fur occasionally touching your shaft was a nice bonus as well. Her focus was strictly on your erection, a warm smile being worn on her face as she worked her magic. 

  
  


Her digits played around on your shaft, circling and tracing the large girth as if she were painting it. With her focus solely on pleasing you, she didn't expect the sudden jolt her body gave when you gave her nipples a squeeze. 

  
  


"Already defying fate, are we?" She cooed, her hands beginning to find a rhythm. Your fingers whirled around her nipples, teasing her body with bits of bliss. With each movement of your hands, her face color began to match her attire. She wasn't going to let this action go without punishment, however. Her hands were already moving quickly along your shaft, precum already leaking from your erection. As your breath got heavy from her technique, your hands got more robust with their movements, eliciting hushed moans from Verica. Her technique on your cock began to falter as her breast began to be played with more furiously. The sizable boobs she had got squeezed and toyed with, making the fortune teller's movements become less coordinated. Her hands began to move away from your penis, making you feel as if you went too far. 

  
  


Her hands grabbed your wrists, forcing you to let go of her chest. "Allow me…" she said, moving her upper body down to your crotch. Her breasts began to sandwich your dick, making you lean back. Verica looked up to you, giving you a wink as she used her hands to assist in her movements. Her boobs comforted both ends of your shaft, rubbing up against each end. The size of her breasts made this feel even better, as there was very little space for your member to escape the movements. Verica's upper body got more into the movements, allowing her arms a bit of reprieve from the repetitive movements. Her body swayed against yours, making you lean back further as her chest locked your cock in its grasp. 

  
  


The warmth and cushion of her breasts sandwiching your erection was incredible, with her actions against your lower half only adding to that feeling. The feeling to ejcaculate then and there was strong. 

  
  


"I forsaw this night before…" Verica began, looking at you with gentle eyes. "...The night didn't last long, as you lost your stamina after being between my bosom. Can you defy fate just a bit longer?"

  
  


It sounded like a challenge was being proposed. You hated the idea that this night would only last for this long, so you subconsciously undertook it. Your willpower managed to bury your need for a release, allowing her to try new techniques on your erection. Her hands rolled her breasts in uneven motions, cushioning areas of your cock more than others, as well as giving a new experience to you. Her chest would change up from being in sync to each breast doing its own thing, making the previous movement feel better than the last. 

  
  


The sensation of her boobs on your shaft was ever changing, as her constant shifts in areas to focus on left your breath bated. Your teeth grit together as her breasts handled your cock like it was working with wet clay. The attention she put on each action was remarkable, but also the fact she managed to move from one act to another with alacrity and focus… that was something else entirely. Her efforts enticed your seed to start spilling, but you held on. The Fortune Teller upped her pace, seeming to work twice as hard on your junk. Her efforts became more furious than before, with your endurance being put on trial the more she tried.

  
  


Your willpower to not shoot your load began to fade with each change up, the strain to hold on showing on your face. Verica smirked at your struggled look, happy to see just how long you were willing to hold out. As a reward, she moved her head just above your cock, her mouth beginning to encircle the tip. This was more than you could handle, making you shoot load after load into her cavity. Her eyes widened for a moment, surprised be the amount you were spilling into her mouth. It only took a bit of time for her shock to shift into happiness, as the salty snack in her cavity excited her tastebuds… and something else. Her breasts massaged both ends of your cock, milking your erection for all it had. Once the final shot you could muster came through, she let go of your shaft from her cage, allowing you time to breathe as she wiped the last of your spunk from her lips.

  
  


"To see you hold on for so long… It's truly admirable." She shuffled forward, removing the small strip of cloth that caged her twat. "Because of your efforts, you changed the fate written for you…" she leaned in to your ear, her voice becoming a whisper. "...I feel that you deserve a reward for that…" 

  
  


Her words were enough to entice your cock to harden up again, the tip grazing her wet bottom lips. The slight touch between the two was enough to make Verica bite on her bottom lip, the anticipation for your grand entrance exciting her. 

  
  


Despite how much she wanted it, she decided to tease both herself and you, slowly rubbing her entrance against your penis head. Her eyes closed at the slow, sensual movements she made. Her juices began to flow down from her vagina, dripping down your shaft as if to oil it up. Her arms wrapped around your shoulders, helping steady her sway. Her breath became a bit heavier than before, with her exhales tickling your face as her momentum picked up. She began to prod your tip into her cunt, putting it in for a moment before retracting back to her previous actions. She showed no signs of stopping this method, making you begin to feel impatient and craving more.

  
  


Verica could read this eagerness like a book. In a sudden, swift motion, she slammed herself down on your erection, something that made you almost shoot out all you had deep within her cavern. The surprising action was something that even Verica wasn't prepared for, with the fortune teller already out of breath from her gung ho approach. Despite her ragged breaths, she didn't halt her momentum, slowly lifting herself up to polish your shaft with her walls. The feeling within her pussy was unimaginably soft, yet had a firmness to it that made it the perfect material to rub against your cock. The muscles inside squeezed and suckled different parts of your erection, making sure each part of your penis got some sort of attention. Her slow rocking against your shaft only added to it, allowing each part of your member to experience every intricacy that her vagina had to offer. 

  
  


Your hands found their way around her waist, helping guide and pace her movements better until a steady flow of bounces came about on your lap. Her hair rubbed against your fingers as her exposed chest began to bounce more, a lovely sight to behold. Her stockings began to rub against your thighs, an added benefit that added to the experience. The continuous bobbing of her waist on yours picked up steam, with her heavy breaths beginning to intertwine with yours. Her voice began to slip out from her teeth, with her small mewls evolving into lustful moans the more she bounced. 

  
  


Verica's eyes opened slightly, staring at you with affection as she picked up her momentum. Before you could react, she dug her lips against yours, initiating a kiss. It was awkward at first, as you were not expecting it. But once you understood, you reciprocated to the best of your ability. Her tongue dug its way past your lips, invading your cavity as your breath brushed against it. The taste she left was surprisingly sweet, making you desire more. The way her muffled voice echoed in your mouth told you she enjoyed you just as much, as it clamored for more of you.

  
  


Verica's walls contracted more frequently around your shaft, a telltale sign that she was just as close to finishing as you were. Her hips seemed eager for that release, moving at an incredible pace on your cock. Her arms stopped resting on your shoulders, instead moving behind your back as she embraced you closer to her body. Her bouncing breasts pushed themselves against your chest, with her nipples poking into your skin as she continued her service on your shaft. Her voice rang out within your mouth, with her grip on you growing tighter. She was about to cum, just as you were.

  
  


In an instant, her ass gave a solid pound against your waist, with her screaming voice gushing into your cavity. Her grip tightened to an incredible amount, with her body beginning to shake involuntarily. Her pussy began to cling tightly to your cock, continually squeezing different areas of your dick as she climaxed. The unceasing constriction of your erection led you to a crescendo, making you unload what you had left into her cunt with a guttural groan escaping your lips. Your seed fired up into her womb, painting her cavern until it began to leak from her snatch. The more you fired into the Fortune Teller, the more her lips curved into a smile. 

  
  


Verica pulled away, allowing the both of you to catch your breath easier. She let your cock free from her grasp, with a small trail of sperm leading from her cunt to your cock. "My Goodness…" she breathed, taking a few deep breaths to help alleviate her hungry lungs. "...The future was… Brighter than I anticipated…" she wiped some stray sweat from her brow, giving you a gentle smile. "You did well. I do hope… the others forgive me if I… indulge in you a bit longer…" 

  
  


Others? There were more girls awaiting you?

  
  


Before you could give it more thought, Verica crawled her way towards you, licking up the stray bits of cum from your penis. As she licked, it began to harden again, allowing you to go for another round. That round eventually led into another, then another, and another, and another…

  
  


**(Serious Sister) $**

  
  


Anticipation mounted up in your veins as you waited for the door to open. It took a moment, but the door creaked ajar, allowing you to peer into the dark and see the pitch black that greeted you. Why you decided to walk in you're not sure, but the bad vibes you got as soon as you stepped foot inside never left you. Your cautious footsteps inched you more and more into the dark. The light behind you faded suddenly, a loud bang accompanying it.

  
  


Great, they shut the door on you. 

  
  


Your survival instincts kicked in, raising fists to fight off whoever swallowed you in the dark. To your surprise, nobody attacked. Rather, a low glow emitted in the distance, drawing you near to see what it was. The closer you got, the more you made out. Candles surrounded a large circular bed, which adorned the familiar reds and greens of christmas. Scarlet blankets, red and green pillows, the full mile. As weird as the scene was, the most unusual part was the lady sitting on the bed, almost as if she was waiting for someone.

  
  


Your guard dropped steadily the closer you got, with curiosity taking the main stage. The dim candle light made it a bit tricky to make out what they looked like, but the closer you got helped paint a picture. The first thing that stood out was the long hair that partially covered one eye. Her earlobes were pierced, but it was tricky to see the silver trinkets due to it matching her hair color. What stood out most wasn't her unique hair color, however. What she wore took the main stage for your gaze. Her tall, slender body was wrapped in christmas attire, but not the kind most people think of when they imagine the holiday. The amount of red worn was festive for sure, but her style was… provocative, to say the least.

  
  


Her head was topped with a familiar santa hat, which was the only thing she wore that wasn't risque in nature. A neckerchief clung tightly to her neck, with the strings reaching near her chest. Her white gloved arms laid on her lap, scratching at the white stockings that covered her legs. Her legs swayed back and forth, her red heels clicking themselves against the bed. Her waist was covered by a red miniskirt she wore. The skirts length wasn't much, allowing you to see the bikini bottom she wore underneath it.

  
  


Once you got into the dim candle light, the girl gave you a quick glance, shifting her gaze into the darkness as her cheeks showed a slight crimson. That quick glance was enough to see how she looked. It was familiar in a way. But where did you see her before.

  
  


"L-Lets get this over with…" she began, still not looking your way. "...My sister won't be back home for a while, so we got a bit of time to kill."

  
  


Her embarrassment was easy to read. It was clear she wasn't used to this sort of thing. But what was this thing she said about a sister? Like a younger siste-

  
  


_Sae Niijima_

  
  


The thought hit you suddenly. Once you thought it over, she did have an uncanny resemblance to the Persona 5 character. Not only that, she sounded exactly like it. Was this some sort of trick? 

  
  


Despite her demeanor, the girl didn't hesitate in her actions, shuffling off the bed and approaching you. In an instant, she was able to come up to you and pull your pants down, exposing your penis to her. It was a shock to your system, as it all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. 

  
  


But she didn't stop there. Her gloved hands wrapped around your shaft, pumping it with fervency. It didn't take long for you to get fully erect. The girl had to do a double take once she saw its full size, her eyes telling you that she didn't expect it to be this massive. Once Sae was certain it was at its peak, she gulped, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Without any warning, she dug your cock into her mouth. Your eyes widened at the display, pleasure building up in your core as she bobbed her head from your tip to your base. This was all happening so fast, it was almost unbelievable. 

  
  


Her blowjob was efficient, but very loud. Her gurgles echoed through the darkness, with the occasional gagging and choking noises following suit. Her tongue swirled across your member, slathering it in spit. As she worked her magic on your penis, she looked up at you, almost trying to see some form of validation with her stern stare. Silver streaks of hair found its say in front of her face, her fingers brushing them away so she could focus on lathering up your erection. Any sort of fear or trepidation about this situation prior faded away as your limit rose. It was almost too good to be true, yet it was happening. It made you want to shoot your load here and n-

  
  


Sae's cavity dislodged itself from your cock abruptly, leaving your erection throbbing and aching for a release. You looked to the girl with confusion, unsure why she would stop when you were so close. Sae just wiped her mouth from the stray bits of spit, walking back onto the bed. 

  
  


"Apologies for that." She began, crawling onto the mattress and showing her lovely ass your way. "I just had to prepare your… cock for this next step…" she began to let her panties slide down her thighs, revealing her eager pucker for you to invade. You were left speechless at the display, your mind still reeling over everything that was happening. Sae looked back at you, her stern gaze still fixated on you. Her face had hints if red hiding beneath its cheeks, indicating that she was nervous about this. Her ass gave a slight sway in the air, rising slightly to let you see her impeccable pair of pussy lips. 

  
  


You couldn't wait any longer. You walked towards the bed, shuffling closer to her rear with your member. With the copious amount of spit she left, sliding it in wouldn't be too hard to perform. But that didn't change the fact that you had to be careful putting it in. So you started slow, pressing your tip against her asshole in hopes that it would be more welcoming. As soon as she felt your erection prodding against her rump, her eyes widened slightly, unsure if she would actually be able to take it all. Sae reached for a green pillow, bringing it close to her chest should the occasion come. The girl took a deep breath, trying to calm her rising nerves from making this painful. Once it seemed her resolve was steady, you put more pressure against her ass, getting a bit more leeway than last time.

  
  


The ring of her ass seemed to be more welcoming of your 'visitor' the more you poked at it, but it was still averse to full on penetration. While the process was a bit slow, the payoff was starting to be felt. You managed to get your tip fully enveloped, with Sae letting out a shaky breath. Her posture jittered a bit at how much her rump engulfed your penis, but her resolved stayed sturdy. You kept to small, careful movements, trying to ready it up for the full thing. With each small pump forward, her rear managed to swallow more of your member, bit by bit. It didn't take long for her ass to be taking all you had, allowing you to slide in and out with ease. Sae's fingers curled and clutched the pillow, her teeth gritting as her body got used to the sensation. 

  
  


The occasional low, audible "fuck!" Would slip from the girl's lips as you began to reach a reasonable pace, sliding your cock in and out her pucker. Her arms held the pillow hostage, showing no signs of letting it free. Her discomfort in the situation made it seem like she would call off this act, but she stuck to her guns, matching your hip thrusts with ones of her own from time to time. It didn't take long for her body to expel the irritation, allowing the pleasure to slowly fill in the gaps the pain left behind. Her grated teeth eventually formed into a smile, with her hard-nosed expression melting into one of bliss. Her long hair swayed slightly as she reciprocated your thrusts into her ass, now with more vigor. 

  
  


It was amazing how tight her rump felt, as it bound tightly on your dick like a predator on its prey. There were intricacies inside her pucker that made it incredible on your penis, the walls of her butt seeming to shift and contract accordingly to your movements. It didn't take long for the girl's reciprocating movements to become harder than your own, a subtle way for her to beg for more. "Come on, I know you can do better than that!" She said, giving you an impish grin. Her eagerness for your prick sped up your movements, matching hers in speed and power. Sae began to shudder with each thrust, with fluid beginning to seep and fall from her pussy. Her 'excitement' began to stain the panties on her thighs, particles flying across the bed from the rapid thrusting into her. 

  
  


Her voice was a low hum, but still had its occasional bursts of pleasurable howls here and there. Her grip tightened around the pillow, with a similar thing happening around your shaft. She was close, and you could tell. Her asshole wringed your dick, trying to make it spew its contents. You were getting pretty close to cumming and this wasn't helping you last longer. Her thrusts toward you got faster, yet sloppier, a greedy attempt to milk you for all you had. You kept you cool, grabbing her waist and pounding her ass, helping keep her motions fluid and quick. Sae bit her bottom lip, her grip on the pillow becoming akin to a choke. One final thrust forward caused the girl to let out a guttural cry, with her fluids spilling across the bed. Her ass held to your cock tightly, making you spill out what you deep within her rump, shot after shot poured into her butt, with her muscles refusing to let your erection go free. Your breathing became heavy at the sensations flooding over you, a feeling you could get used to enjoying. Before long, Sae's upper body fell onto the bed, her weighted breath subsiding as she came down from her high. You slowly pulled out from her rump, the muscles inside attempting to keep you inside. 

  
  


You wiped the sweat off your forehead, your erection still high and mighty. The girl looked back at you, as if she wanted you to keep going. Your stamina felt a bit drained, but your eagerness for another round was strong. Sae let a hand go from the pillow at her chest, bringing it up to her damp pussy lips. She placed two fingers on both ends, spreading it for you to see. She didn't say anything, only giving you a naughty smile with a raised eyebrow. That was enough for you to accept her offer.

  
  


You lined your tip up to her entrance, now slicked up from the watersports shot out earlier. You took a deep breath before entering the cavern, sliding in slowly to get a feel for the area you just entered. A tight, warm embrace welcomed your shaft, encasing your cock with her twats walls. A satisfied mewl left the girl's lips, her eyes closing at the sensation. Your movements started slow, enjoying the damp cavern and its constant shifting around your penis. Sae didn't hesitate to pump her hips against yours, her movements trying to match yours. Her eagerness for your prick was obvious, as her movements were quicker than yours. "It's been so long since I've been able to just care for just myself…" she began, looking back at you as if she read your mind. "...I've missed this… Mmmh…" she ended her speech with a mewl as hips shimmied slightly, letting your penis touch new parts of her walls. Your hands found their way around her slender waist, allowing you to take reins of the situation again. 

  
  


Her movements showed her experience, but it was clear that she was rusty. Not being able to perform something like this must have been killing her inside. It was up to you to show her a good time, and you were more than happy to comply. Your movements sped up, with her ass slapping against your stomach. The sounds of your sex echoed across the area, with her moans following suit. Her pussy latched onto different areas of your cock, massaging different parts with efficiency. It felt absolutely amazing on your shaft, and gave you the drive to keep going. Her pussy began to leak with more quim, helping your cock slide in and out more effectively. The more you gave to her, the more her body gave back. Loud howls of pleasure, constricting your erection with her cunt, the feeling of her ass against your belly… it seemed like the perfect trade. 

  
  


You leaned over, pressing your body against her back as you went ham with your thrusts. As soon as you did, Sae put the happiest smile on her face. She looked back to you, her hair partially covering her view. The absolute blissful look you gave her was enough encouragement for you, allowing you to keep up your energetic movements. Sae did her best to keep up, but the position left her little room to help reciprocate. All she really could do was moan like a bitch in heat as you railed her tight twat. Your head dug itself into the nape of her neck, your breath flowing across her skin. Her head pressed against yours, her means to comfort you. Her heavy panting was practically in your ear, something you found enjoyment in. It was almost too much for you. 

  
  


In fact, it may have been too much for you. Your limit was fast approaching, and Sae showed no signs of cumming. Your attempts to help change that made you wrap your hands around her lithe figure, your hands feeling up her chest. It was a bit difficult to press and fondle her breasts, as the bikini top restrained your movements slightly. But her sudden gasp of breath was a sign of your methods working. You played and squeezed her chest, hoping this would bring her closer to her climax. To your surprise, her vagina clamped around your dick, with her juices flowing forth. Her voice reached a new decibel, a telltale sign you just made her cum. Her body's reaction to her climax brought you to your limit, making you unload your shots deep within her. Load after load of your sticky liquid filled the girl's womb, eventually overflowing and cascading down her cunt. Your seed leaked down from her twat slowly as you both caught your breath.

  
  


You pulled out from her pussy, your semen dropping down the bedsheets. Sae lay her head on the bed, seeming to gasp for air from the good time prior. Bits of her hair strands stuck to her face, with sweat dripping down her forehead. Your member remained hardened, but the way Sae looked after all that… it looked like she needed a break. You began to pull away from her, only for her feet to press against your back.

  
  


"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, looking at you with an impish grin. "The others can wait their turn." Her feet pushed you back to her sopping twat. You thought about what she said, making you confused as to what she meant by it. Others? 

  
  


Whatever, they could wait. Right now, Sae looked like she was in dire need of another load, and you had every intention to give that to her. As well as a bonus one, and maybe a few more…

**(Adorable Aide) %**

  
  


As you waited outside, everything in your system told you that entering would be nothing but trouble. This is how people win the Darwin Awards, so why are you sticking around? 

  
  


The door lock clicked, with the door slowly opening with an audible creak. The inside had no light whatsoever, so the light filtering from outside would be your only ally in deciphering what was within. A small peek turned into a courageous (or boneheaded) decision to walk in, taking a few steps to see if there was more to this place that the dark obscured. 

  
  


That decision quickly backfired as the door you came from shut, the loud clank echoing through the room. It made you jump, then engaged your fight mode. You balled your hands into fists, raising them up as to ward off any attackers in the dark. No such attack came, however. Instead, the glow of candles filled your eyes. It roused your curious side, making you less cautious as you approached the light. The closer you got, the more you made out. A circle of candles surrounded a circular crimson bed, with red and green pillows to boot. 

  
  


It was perplexing as to why this was placed here, but what caught your interest more was the fact that someone sat at the edge. A girl, to be more specific. Her build was rather modest, but it was enough to show she was close to being, if not already an adult. Her pointed shoes tapped the ground repeatedly as her large hat brim obscured her face. Was she nervous? The girl scratched her neck, her fingers pulling slightly at the choker around it. As she pulled at it, the bell and ribbon on it moved, emitting a small chime. You got closer, noticing more details about her. The hat she wore was witch-like, with red in place of the black. The hat brim lined with white fur as it obscured her face. Her legs were clad in pantyhose and a garter belt, a detail easy to miss due to her bouncing legs, especially since they were covered with candy cane stockings. Her arms were wrapped in sweater like sleeves, both of which lined with white fur. Her chest was covered in a top with no straps, lined with a similar fur that coated the other objects. 

  
  


What caught your eye was the amount of skin this girl was showing you, as her shoulders, chest and crotch were exposed for you to see. Her clothing clung tightly to her body, helping show off her subtle curves a bit better. As you approached the bed, the girl lifted her head, allowing you to see the face that was hidden from you. Her brown eyes met yours, with a nervous smile greeting you. Her brown hair was revealed as well, with two prominent locks obscuring her ears. Despite the hat, she still wore her long hair in two ponytails, both of which managed to defy gravity, with the crescent shaped hair pointing upward.

  
  


Now that you got a good look at her, she looked… familiar. Before you could put your finger where you had seen her before, she spoke up, her voice strained from her ever present nerves. "H-Hi… I'm Ly-Lyra…" she grabbed onto her stockings, hoping it would quell her emotions.

  
  


Lyra… from Pokemon? No, that couldn't be, Lyra wasn't real. Yet this person in front of you looked like an exact replica of her. Her voice wasn't able to be heard in her original game, but she sounded exactly as you expected her to sound. Lyra gulped, letting go of the stockings in her grip. "Sorry… I've… never done this before…" she scooted herself back on the bed, taking a deep breath as she spread her legs, allowing you to see the trimmed bush sitting on top of her pussy. "...But my grandparents run a Pokemon daycare… So I think I know what to do…" 

  
  


Seeing all this unfold in front of you was a bit much to digest at first, but as the situation began to sink in, you found yourself questioning it less, with the need to breed with her becoming stronger. Just seeing her in such a provocative pose… it was enough to rouse your loins. You took off your clothing in front of her, allowing Lyra to see your hardening member. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it. "Is… Is it supposed to be that big?" She asked, a shaky smile appearing across her face. Her mixed reaction told you two things. She was surprised by your length, but also excited to try and take it for a ride. 

  
  


You got onto the bed, shuffling towards her. Just before you could hover over her lithe body, Lyra put a hand out. "W-Wait!" She started, beginning to adjust herself. "There's this position I've seen before… I want to try it out." She turned herself around, with her face now mere inches away from your cock. "O-Ok! Now the general idea for this is that…" 

  
  


You knew exactly what position she wanted to try, so you cut her explanation short by burying your face into her twat. Lyra let out a yelp as the sudden rush of stimuli, with that voice continuing to moan out as you dove your tongue down her cunt. Your motions caused your dick to poke her chin, rubbing against it as you treated yourself to her loins. It didn't take long for Lyra to start on your cock, her mouth wrapping around the tip and bobbing ever so slightly. 

  
  


Her output wasn't as hard as yours, but you felt confident that she would get there in due time. In the meantime, you ate away at her cunny, tasting the fluids that began to quell out with each lick made. It tasted weird at first, but the more you tried, the more the flavor grew on you. Your tongue danced around her walls, lashing back and forth, trying to search for her weak spot. Her soft moans were felt on your dick, with her starting to take more in her cavity. Lyra's heels scratched at the bedsheet with each action your tongue made, with her body squirming against yours. She tried her best to focus on your cock in her mouth, her tongue circling your shaft as she took more and more in. Despite her initial hesitation, Lyra was doing a damn good job at treating your cock. Her mouth seemed to close tightly around your penis, yet stay slick enough for easy thrusts to be performed. The sounds of her sucking on your shaft mixed in with the delightful moans she made was music to your ears. In a sense, it kept you motivated to continue giving Lyra your best. 

  
  


You stuck your tongue deeper into Lyra's caverns, eliciting a muffled howl on your erection. Was that her weak spot, or was she excited that you went in deeper? Whatever the reason, it pushed you to try your best, placing your hands on her waist to help leverage your actions. A sudden rush of pleasure flowed through you, almost making you snap back to see what Lyra had done. The feeling of your entire cock being stuffed down her throat answered your question, with the sounds of her gurgling down your shaft filling the room. The bell around her neck jingled with each motion, but were ultimately drowned out by her suppressed voice. Her motions had confidence, showing her aptitude in learning. Her mouth locked your member deep in her esophagus, letting you feel every inch her cavity had to offer you. Lyra's hands reached around your waist, interlocking them to keep your junk close to her face. 

  
  


While the girl was busy stuffing her cheeks with your man meat, you savored the taste of her cunt. Your lips pressed tightly against her twat, giving your tongue as much space possible to explore her depths. Her walls attempts to clamp down on your tongue proved ineffective, as it was too slippery to catch. Each time her body tried, it allowed your tongue to reach new areas it hadn't before. Using this to your advantage, you slathered your saliva along her vagina, coating the entirety of her pussy with your spit. Lyra's hips bucked upward, letting you go a bit further than normal with your tongue. The sudden press of her legs were felt on your head, pushing your face deep into her crotch. Her legs wrapped tightly around your head, making coming up for air a tricky endeavor. But the need for air seemed unnecessary, as this felt all too good to come up from. 

  
  


Lyra did all she could to please your lower half, downing your erection like a champ. Her fluid motions along your cock were sublime, but the snug fit your penis was treated to was just as incredible. It mixed into a perfect hole for you to fuck. You helped reciprocate a bit by moving your hips against her face, hoping it could lighten the load of her work. Despite your moves, it didn't seem like it was enough to satiate Lyra's hunger for you, her desire for your erection seeming to grow with each push her head made. Her suppressed cries of ecstasy seemed to morph into a flurry of howls as your tongue reached a new level, managing to hit the entrance of her womb. Her leg lock tightened to an extreme point, threatening to crush your head like a chestnut. Was she about to-

  
  


As If to answer your question, Her juices began to discharge across your face, with her walls contracting repeatedly. Her chest rose rapidly with breaths as she came down from her high, her legs loosening around your head and dropping onto the bed. Lyra halted her actions for a moment, trying to catch her breath before resuming. You felt yourself pretty close to cumming, and knew that Lyra wasn't about to let you go blue balled. 

  
  


Once she was confident that she could press on, her mouth once again encircled the base of your dick, repeatedly hitting your balls with her nose as she took in all of you. You got back upright, the feeling of your climax fast approaching. You decided to help Lyra out, thrusting your hips against her head with more gusto than before. Your efforts made the girl gag, but her efforts weren't deterred. The choker around her neck strained with each thrust you gave, with a hole beginning to form behind the bell. With one final push, you pressed your hips as far as they could go against her face, letting your load fly down her gullet. You thrust with each shot, letting your seed coat not only Lyra's mouth, but her throat as well. The girl gave a few stray coughs as you let loose, trying to deal with all you had. Her choker gave up trying to hold it together, tearing apart and falling onto the bed. 

  
  


It took you a moment before you let your cock free from Lyra's cavity. Once you pulled out, the girl left her lips against your penis, sucking up any excess that may have covered your cock. Once you got it free, Lyra made a loud pop noise with her lips, swallowing down all you gave her. A smile formed on her lips as she licked them. You leaned back, laying on the bed to collect yourself. 

  
  


A weight pressed on your lower regions, making you raise your head. To your surprise, Lyra was already eager for more. She hovered over you erection as her back faced you. "I think I understand what to do now…" she said, her hushed tone being masked by her santa hat. Her intentions seemed pretty clear to you. She wanted to be in control for this one.

  
  


She lowered herself slowly onto your cock, her twat slowly spreading as it accepted more of you inside. She made a soft coo as more of you went in. Lyra was eventually able to sit on your waist, her body involuntarily trembling as your cock throbbed deep within her. Her legs shook as she began to raise herself up again, trying her best to keep a steady momentum. You bent your legs, giving her some posts for her arms to grip onto. She quietly thanked you as her hands gripped onto your knees, a continuous rhythm beginning to form. Her pussy felt amazing, with it hugging your member tightly as she bounced on your nether regions. Her aptitude was great, but she was still having her doubts to if she was doing it right. She looked back at you, hoping you would give her a sign. The look on your face helped calm her apprehension, making her continue with more confidence than before. 

  
  


As she straddled your cock, you leaned up a bit, wrapping your hands around her waist to help stabilize her bouncing. In an attempt to spice things up, Lyra rolled her hips as she came off your lap. It was a different feeling than before, but not a bad one for sure. It was a bit clunky, but she was beginning to understand the movements each time she did it. She decided to alternate between this and the usual bouncing, trying to keep you on your toes. Your hands gave you a bit of a hint as to what was going to come next, but it wasn't enough to know for certain. Lyra pulled another mix up on you, interspersing your cock with either slow pumps or speedy bounces. The amount of distance she covered on your member with each bounce changed, sometimes having your entire length covered or just the tip.

  
  


Her smile got wider as your face winced from pleasure. Seeing you enjoy yourself seemed to be reward enough for her. Her infectious smile reached you as she rode your cock, ecstasy mounting through both of your bodies. Lyra couldn't maintain her composure as she straddled your erection, her face melting into one of pure fervor. Her ever changing movements slowed, morphing into single vigorous springs on your manhood. Her movements were utterly hypnotic, seeming to reach an unfathomable speed. She rapidly stuffed her twat with your penis over and over again, with your cock head repeatedly hitting her wombs entrance. Her walls clung tightly around your erection with each bounce, making sure no inch of your cock went untouched. The slicked up juices inside began to leak out, dripping down onto your lap with each thrust. 

  
  


Her walls began to seize around your member, with her panting like crazy. She was close. Not only was she close, but you felt it welling up within you as well. You helped her aching cunt by reciprocating some movements, thrusting upward to meet her hips in the middle. This let Lyra crouch her body down, letting her hump your cock quicker than before. She held her bottom lip captive in her maw, biting it down to keep her voice from being let loose. Her efforts failed her as you gave her one final thrust, letting your contents spill deep into the girl's womb. Her voice began as a muffle, changing into a shout as you shot your load deep within the girl. Her voice howled loudly throughout the area, echoing back at you as her pussy clamped down on your member. Her quim began to pour out, coating the bed and your waist. Her body shuddered with each load you gave her, making her body numb with pleasure. 

  
  


She eventually collapsed forward, landing face first into the cushions as her body twitched. Your seed leaked from her pussy and out onto the bed, making a small puddle form on the sheets. You took a deep breath, feeling exhausted from the effort put in. You wiped your forehead, ready to get up.

  
  


"W...Wait…" Lyra whispered, lifting her upper body from the bed. She looked to you, slowly spreading her legs. "You don't have to move onto the others yet, we can keep going…" she struck a provocative pose, showing her shapely ass your way. 

  
  


The others? What did she mean by that? Whatever, it probably wasn't important. What was important for you was the here and now, and you felt ready to go and take Lyra for another round. That round lead into another, which lead into another, which lead into another...

  
  


**(Scholarly Scamp) &**

  
  


The wait for some sort of response allowed you time to mull over your actions. Was it really a good idea to go any farther than you already did? The thought of what could be inside was intriguing, but realistically the only thing that awaited was regret. You were about to turn tail and leave, but the click of the door handle kept you there. As the door creaked open, the lack of light inside obscured your vision, not letting you see anything past the doorway. 

  
  


You gulp, deciding to ignore your guts outcry to leave and head inside. The suffocating darkness held onto your eyes like a vice, with no means of letting go. The light left from the entrance was your only ally in this situation, giving you a means to leave should you cho-

  
  


The light faded suddenly, a loud bang ringing through the building as you got bathed in darkness. You instinctively prepared yourself for a fight as your mind reprimanded your stupidity. 

  
  


The threat of an attack faded from your mind as light began to glow in the distance, distracting your thoughts and drawing you in. The closer you got, the more you made out. The dim glow that was being emitted was from a large circle of candles, with a circular bed waiting inside. It's red hue matched some of the pillows on top, with some off colored green ones added in. 

  
  


That was… weird. But that wasn't even the part that confused you the most. A small girl sat in the middle of the bed, a smug expression written on her face. She was rather small in size, reaching your hips at most if you two were juxtaposed together. Your approach got slower as you got closer, something about the scenario seeming very… weird. 

  
  


As you did, it was revealed to you that said girl was wearing very little,with her only apparel on her frame being a red tied camisole. It barely covered her chest, and did even less favors for her private area, which was masked by a slim pair of similarly colored panties. The girl fixed a white strand of her hair before placing one hand on her waist, playing with the small poms connected to the camisole's waist. Her other hand adjusted her large glasses, letting you see her hazel eyes reflecting at you. The small girl pulled at the tight choker around her neck, the star at the front gleaming in the low light. She rested one leg on top of the other, making sure her large bun of hair was still done up. Her black boots reached her thighs, with her calves lined with white fur. 

  
  


"Took you long enough!" She shouted, making you halt in place. She stood up on the bed, putting a confident pose on. "Now we can finally enjoy some time together!" 

  
  


Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope. That was some obvious entrapment if you've ever seen it. While you may have fallen for some traps prior, this one was not going to work on you. 

  
  


The small girl read your discomfort like a book, crossing her arms and giving you an annoyed stare. "Oh, come on! I know how it looks, but I'm a lot older than I look!" Despite her excuses, this still seemed like some sort of bait. Were police forces upping their game? The girl scoffed, looking elsewhere as she continued. "The only reason I look like this was an experiment gone wrong. I swear, I got a lot years under my belt. And I do mean _a lot_."

  
  


Why did that sound familiar? Maybe it was some generic excuse they used for most characters that look like this. But as you mulled it over, she did look familiar as well. Where was she from?

  
  


"If you wanted to plow me at my actual age, I would be nothing more than a bag of bones like my sister." 

  
  


That seemed sufficient enough to answer your question. This girl looked exactly like Purah from the Legend of Zelda. Not only did she match the size and shape of her, she had the same spunk of her in game self. How was something like this possible? 

  
  


Purah clearly didn't care, still trying to have to you join her on the bed. "Still not convinced, are you?" She sighed, not wanting to resort to such a tactic so early. Her skimpy panties dropped onto the bed as she laid on her back, exposing her pussy to you. "Looky!" She exclaimed, using her fingers to pry open her cunt. "It's primed and ready, just for you!" Small trails of quim lined the entrance, her eagerness for you on full display. 

  
  


You couldn't take it anymore. If this was some sort of entrapment scheme, you didn't care. She was just too tantalizing to not indulge in. You made your way towards the bed, taking off articles of clothing as you drew near. Purah smiled as you got closer, happy to see her efforts bearing fruit. "There we go!" She cheered, scooting back slightly to accommodate you on the bed. 

  
  


Your erection already stood high as you got onto the bed, lining your tip to her cunt's entrance. You had a bit of apprehension about entering her twat with reckless abandon, as her body was rather small. It was more than likely that stuffing it all in at once would cause a noticeable bulge to poke out of her stomach. A wry grin covered Purah's face. "What, you don't think I can take it all?" Her feet began to slide below your penis. "I know It looks small, but trust me, I've fit things that are just as, if not bigger than that in here!" She held a cheeky grin, but she felt rather nervous about her bold faced lie. 

  
  


Her reassurance goaded you to press on, making you ready to stuff all you had in her with one swift move. You gave a powerful thrust, only for your access into her vagina to be denied. As you gave your powerful push, her legs lifted your dick upwards, making it go inbetween her camisole and her body instead. "Oops!" She teased, sticking her tongue out playfully. Her small hands gripped the lump under her camisole, giving it small strokes. "Well, I don't see any reason for us to stop…" 

  
  


Despite 'your mistake', she seemed rather eager for you to keep going. You pushed your dick forward and back, trying to get a feel for this unusual position. Her small body made a good cushion for the underside of your penis, with her hands helping keep a solid clasp on the top. The material of the tiny dress felt a bit weird at first, but the more you gave, the better it began to feel. Her skin felt rather soft on your cock, letting you slide across it with ease. Her tummy rose with her breaths, a feeling you didn't expect to enjoy as much as you did. The warmth of her body began to emanate, smothering your member with heat. 

  
  


It was surprising just how much you found yourself enjoying this. Not only were you doing this with someone roughly half your size, but the fact that it was working as well as it was shocked you. You weren't complaining though, and judging by the sly look Purah gave you, she found some enjoyment in it as well. Her hands slowly pumped against your thrusts, the fabric of her cloth rubbing on your penis. This only encouraged you to go faster, enjoying this makeshift fleshlight she devised. You placed your hands beside Purah, shifting your weight forward to improve your technique. This brought your body's closer, her smug grin growing at your increased pace. 

  
  


Not only that, but her stomach rose at a faster pace. The sound of her breaths beginning to become more audible as you continued. Was she getting turned on by this? Her hands stroked your covered cock faster, letting your penis get intimate with her camisole. Her hands lost their synchronization, instead alternating against your manhood. As one stroked the head, the other massaged the base. While her hands were small on your junk, her expertise shone through. She would do small things that helped bring the enjoyment up a notch, such as give your tip a squeeze or pressing your dick closer to her belly. Your teeth grit together, the feeling rushing up your body seeming all too good to be true. Your hips bucking quicker than before, your waist clapping against her petite ass. 

  
  


Purah was beaming at your excitement, using one hand to polish your cock head like a crystal ball. Her other hand furiously tended to your erection, hoping it was enough to please you. Her breaths got heavier the more you gave, her excitement reaching a new high. Her stomach rose and fell at an incredible rate, almost as if you were fucking her for real. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, trying to contain the excitement brewing in her nether regions.

  
  


Just as her elation was reaching its peak, yours was coming to a similar conclusion. Your climax was fast approaching, as much as you hated it. Purah could read it on your face that you were about to lose it. She stay vigilant in her methods, doubling down on her speed. She had no intention of slowing down, meaning you couldn't either. You gave a few hearty thrusts before letting loose your load, firing off shots onto her stomach. The amount of seed that spilled out was more than Purah expected, with it firing as far as to her chest and staining her camisole. You gave a few more thrusts, letting all that you had out for her to savor. Your hips slowed as you came off your high, pulling out from her solid grip and leaving a trail of sperm from her body. Despite how much you gave, your erection still stood high, ready for another round.

  
  


Purah stared at her stomach, a look of complete awe on her face. She traced a finger through the thick liquid, inspecting it between her digits. "Amazing…" she breathed, rubbing your seed between her fingers. "...It's viscous and abundant… perfect for insemination…" she gave it a lick, her eyes widening for a moment. "...Tasty too…!" 

  
  


As she inspected your load, you stayed knelt in front of her, trying to catch your breath from the amazing experience you just had. It was a shame that her frame was rather dainty, as it limited your options as to what you could do. While she did say she had taken larger in her vagina, it very well could have been a lie, a method to coerce you to rubbing one out on her body. She did seem rather entranced by your semen, so it was likely she just wanted to-

  
  


Purah shoved you backward, with you suddenly on your back. She had a surprising amount of strength behind her petite figure. Just as you looked up, she was already hovering over your erection, her pussylips lined up to your rod. Her excitement was apparent as it was leaked down your member. "Now for the real experiment…" she put her hands against your raised knees, helping steady herself. She gave one glance at you, giving you a confident smile as she began to go down your member. 

  
  


As she came down, your cock slowly got encased in her tight twat. Your tip slowly got enveloped in her cunt, her body slowly moving down as it got used to your prick. Her walls clung onto your erection tightly, gripping your junk like a clam shell hiding a pearl. Purah put on a toothy grin the more she slid down, but had trouble maintaining the smile. The more she took of your manhood, the more strained her smile became. It wasn't surprising, as her tight twat seemed unwilling to accept you. The way it tightened and constricted your cock was done to keep it out, but Purah kept pressing on, hoping her body could get used to it. She got halfway down your penis before you hit the entrance of her womb. Purah was already panting heavily, shaking her head in disappointment. "Looks like my math was off… I guess I couldn't take it all…" she let out a sigh, beginning to slide off your member. As much as it sucked, it wasn't surprising. The size difference between you two was just too great to do something like tha-

  
  


Just as Pursh got to your tip, she slid back down, surprising you. She really wanted to continue? She could barely take half of it! But Purah was determined to keep at it, her smug expression now one of determination. Her movements were still slow, but the more she bounced off your junk, the more her body became accustomed to your prick. She let out strained cries as she slowly rode your member, her teeth grinding together as she moved. Her tiny fingers clung to your knees tightly, her womb continually hitting your tip each time she went down. It didn't take long for her body to get accustomed to your shaft, with her snatch now accepting your junk easier. The look of strain on her face began to melt away, her body starting to enjoy your prick more than before. 

  
  


Her bouncing started to gain a rhythm, her voice letting loose a few moans each time she went down. As difficult as it was to take your member, the pros outweighed the cons in her mind. It had been a long time since she had any stimulation like this due to her size, so the desperation to indulge in raunchy actions drove her. Purah's cunt bound your cock like a vice, leaving no place in her walls not touched by your top half. The girl found herself hyperventilating, her legs quivering and forcing her to slow down. The size difference between you two was clear, but it was impacting Purah more than she thought. You constantly stuffing her twat was more than likely hitting all her weak spots, as Purah already seemed like a sputtering mess. You couldn't help but take the reins in this situation, holding her waist and slowly moving her, trying to match the rhythm from before. Purah gulped in breaths as you slid her down, her body shaking uncontrollably from the bliss running through her. 

  
  


Anything Purah could have said or was trying to mutter was lost on you, as she seemed too disoriented by your manhood. Her legs kicked wildly as her face got overwhelmed with lust, her tongue lolling out of her maw as she heaved breaths. You reached a rhythm that benefited both of you, pumping her on your dick like she was nothing more than a fleshlight. 

  
  


This made you get a bit careless with your actions, pushing her body down farther than expected. Purah gasped, realizing that she was sitting on your lap now. She looked down through a bridge of tears, seeing her stomach bulging to accommodate your member. You both glanced at each other, neither of you sure what to make of this. Purah took a breath, her lips twisting into a smile. "L-Looks like my calculations weren't wrong…" she slowly lifted herself up, her body shivering. As soon as she came to your tip, she crashed down again, stifling a howl as her stomach bulged. Her face read of enjoyment, signalling to you that going hard would be okay. You took back control, lifting her up and resuming the rhythm from before. Each jolt downward made Purah's euphoric rush grow, her voice practically singing your praises. Each time her ass hit your waist, a high pitched squeal left her lips. The way her lower body was able to take your entire girth was impressive, and the feeling it gave you only added to that. 

  
  


Her muscles squirmed and convulsed around your member, nurturing your cock in her juices. Her walls tightened around you constantly, squeezing different areas of your member. Purah could barely form coherent words, her voice echoing through the room with amalgamations of words. It was tricky to make out what she said, but the jumbled words had one clear meaning behind them: Faster.

  
  


Complying with her demands, you took her on a wild ride, moving her along your erection with haste. Your movements made the girl squeal in delight, holding her cheeks in her hands as she merrily cried out. 

  
  


The constant onslaught of pounds her body gave your cock was indescribable, with pleasure rushing through your body with each bounce made. Purah's glasses found themselves dangling from her face, obscuring her vision as you defiled her pussy. It bounced along with her body, threatening to fall off her face. Purah's mouth heaved with breaths with her gaze glued to the ceiling. Her body couldn't handle it anymore, with yours getting just as close. Her legs jolted around sporadically, her body shivering as her juices flowed outward. Her walls contracted rapidly, massaging your dick as her juices poured out. It didn't take long for you to lose it either, thrusting deep into her and firing off your rounds. You dug your heels into the bed as rope after rope of your seed filled the girl's womb, quickly overflowing from her small snatch. You gave a few more thrusts, spilling out the last that you had for her. Purah let out a sharp breath as she collapsed on your stomach, plastered bliss overcome on her face. Her small tummy touched yours, her breathing matching with yours.

  
  


As your body began to wind down, you mulled over this bizarre situation. To think, a shady invite led you to this. It seemed as though Purah was thoroughly spent, with her resting on your body. It made sense, while she had a younger body, her energy was more than likely not-

  
  


Purah's lower half began to slide across your erection. You looked down at her, surprised that she still had energy left in her. "That felt great!" She exclaimed, looking at you with excitement. "But I can't let the others have their turn yet. I want to give Paya a new auntie!" 

  
  


Others? What did she mean by that? As her hips bounced against yours, that question left your mind. Whatever she meant, I'm sure they could wait until you were done. Just one more round would be fine. That round eventually turned into two, then five, then ten…

  
  


**___**

  
  


**Well that was… certainly something.**

  
  


**Just like last year, I get a story out just before the year ends. Not sure if that's a good thing or not, but hey, it kind of neat.**

  
  


**I hope you all enjoyed that story. I have no plans to do a story like this again. But who knows, that could change in the future. Make sure to leave your reviews or suggestions, I take any and all criticisms.**


End file.
